There are known various means to assist bowlers to improve their game. In one such method, a bowler aims his ball at various points or marks on an alley and attempts to recall and duplicate this path on subsequent balls thrown. Recalling this path can be difficult and frustrating and involves a great deal of memory practice and concentration. There is no permanent record of the previous ball thrown to help guide the bowler on the subsequent ball to be thrown. To assist in this training process various means have been suggested. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,100 issued to Barbee, an electronic bowling ball tracking device is disclosed. In Barbee's invention a focused light source is superimposed over the spotting portion of a bowling alley. A photoelectric switch circuit having a plurality of photoelectric cells responsive to light is used, the light source being disposed in transverse rows at intervals along the bowling alley. Controlling lamps on a display are also used. The illuminated display may also include conventional displays showing location of standing pins. Barbee's device also can include multiple point references wherein several photoelectric observations are displayed on the display map. While a system like Barbee's is useful, it requires a substantial expense to install and use in a bowling alley. Also, anything that diverts the bowler's attention from his game is counterproductive and undesirable. While training means such as electronic means can be used, they present a deviation from the natural feel of the alley and require some adjustments or modifications in the bowling alley to be useful. It would be very desirable to have a training device and process that would not interfere with the natural feel or looks of an alley and provide the bowler with the familiar feel of the alley. Thus, electronic gadgetry or complex equipment is not consistent with a conventional bowling alley.